The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for analyzing hydrocarbon-containing fluids by cyclonic separation.
In oil and gas production, hydrocarbon-containing fluids are analyzed for allocation purposes, by determining gas-to-oil ratios, fluid shrinkage, and gas composition. Gas-liquid separators have been utilized for fluid separation and analysis during the testing and production phases of hydrocarbon bearing operations. Current separation methods include gravity separation in large vessels and centrifugal separation. Many of these methods, however, involve equipment that is large, bulky, and difficult to transport.